The present invention relates to motor vehicle clutch control mechanisms in general, and more particularly the present invention relates to a friction clutch hydraulic control mechanism having a slave cylinder disposed concentric to the drive shaft coupling the driven member of the friction clutch to the transmission input shaft.
Concentric hydraulic slave cylinders for operating the throw-out bearing of mechanical diaphragm spring and coil spring clutches are well known. Such concentric slave cylinders are generally bolted to the face of the transmission or gearbox casing or, in the alternative and as disclosed in copending applications Ser. Nos. 400,276 now abandoned, 477,159 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,106, 477,160 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,107, 477,161 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,108 and 477,162 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,109, all assigned to the same assignee as the present application the slave cylinder housing is provided with an upwardly extending radial member or lug, provided with a passageway for supplying fluid to the slave cylinder, which is disposed in a groove or channel formed in the clutch bell housing and clamped between the bell housing end face and the face of the gearbox casing.